


【锤基】微光

by CloudBarrier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBarrier/pseuds/CloudBarrier
Summary: •彩虹桥play 惩罚尿道 电击•限制高潮  插射  失禁  sp  异物堵穴含精后面还有锤哥用嘴给弟弟做清理的情节。请自行避雷。情人节的糖分。既然是过节，当然要甜到心坎里面了。一辆破车，还望大家海涵。





	【锤基】微光

**Author's Note:**

> “你的笑声里浸着人们看不见的眼泪，让那些粗俗之众笑得发抖。”  
> “我的心思不为谁而停留，而心总要为谁而跳动。”

“去外面走走？”金发的神袛提议。  
“……好。”  
Loki没想到Thor会带他去彩虹桥。诡计之神看着兄长跟守门人打了个招呼，还没反应过来对方究竟想搞什么就被稀里糊涂的被半拉半扯到了彩虹桥上。  
“所以，brother，”Loki深吸了口气，努力按平语气，以防被兄长察觉到自己想要捅他俩刀的冲动，“你说‘出来走走’，就是来彩虹桥上散步？”  
“那你觉得呢？”身侧的人突然靠近到一个暧昧的距离，薄薄的呼吸声若有若无的钻进耳畔。“还是说，我亲爱的弟弟，你是想干点什么呢？”  
“我可不觉得Odin是我父亲。”Loki冷笑了一声，实际上却是巧妙的岔开了话题，奈何平日里好“骗”的兄弟这次却精明的很，丝毫没有略过真正话题的意思。  
带着些许霸道意味的吻落在颈侧，又辗转攻占了Loki的唇——Thor很喜欢吻Loki，一方面是这样Loki的银舌头就没办法吐出某些扫兴的话，另一方面也是因为他无论是银舌头还是嘴唇，于Thor而言都太过美味。  
被吻住的Loki不退反进，抬腿屈膝，狠狠顶向对方下身。雷霆之神敏捷而又熟练的躲过恋人毫不留情的攻击，继续在对方身上攻城掠地。Loki进攻不成反被Thor抓住了进攻的肢体，有力的手掌禁锢右腿动作的同时热情的抚摸衣物下精瘦的身体。Loki尝试了几下发现自己实在是没办法在近战上占到兄长什么便宜，只得作罢。  
“你提前计划好了的吧，嗯？”Loki恶狠狠的语气听起来不像是在询问求证更像是在质询威胁，“你就不怕我一脚把你从彩虹桥上踢下去？”  
Thor低声的笑起来，“我可以肯定你肯定可以毫不犹豫的捅我一刀，所以我也可以肯定你肯定不会真的把我把我踢下去。”他一边说一边和Loki一起滚倒在彩虹桥上，重又抚上Loki腿间，不轻不重的揉了两下，“Loki，你硬了。”  
Loki的呼吸一乱，蓄势待发的攻击顿了一下还是收了回来，“……你点的火。”“我灭，行吧。”  
皮质战甲被粗糙的大手剥下，露出被包裹着的躯体，精致美好亦不失力量感。细密的吻落于其上，时轻时重间在白皙的底子上留下勾人的红痕。小巧的肉粒暴露在外，盯着那诱人的红果Thor毫不犹豫的将其含进口腔，用嘴唇抿住用力吮吸再用牙齿叨住啃咬拉扯肆意蹂躏，直惹得Loki发出又痛又爽的呻吟。  
“嘶……你轻点。”Loki皱着眉头提出抗议， “轻点？你现在不够爽吗？”Thor在这种情事上总是牙尖嘴利的让Loki有时都无话可说， “你……唔、你快点……”压抑的喘息从Loki的喉咙里溢出来，一手揽住Thor肩颈一手因情动在光滑坚硬的彩虹桥面上无用的滑动，似是想要抓住什么却又无可奈何。流光溢彩的彩虹桥就在Loki身下，和他被脱下的衣物一起，衬得他苍白的皮肤和身上艳丽的红痕更加诱人。  
“你太心急了，brother。”Thor放过一侧已被玩弄的红肿不堪的乳首转而继续欺负另一边， “我还以为你要跟我说回去做，毕竟Heimdall可能就看着咱俩呢。”  
Heimdall……  
Heimdall！  
Loki心神一颤，被情欲冲昏了的头脑清醒了过来，“混蛋……Thor你在搞什么鬼？你知道你还……”话音突然中断，Thor粗暴的分开他的双腿扛在自己肩上，指节进入了Loki湿润的后穴。粗糙的茧子磨着Loki敏感的穴肉，快感如电流流转开来却又有几分刺痛——那被使用了一夜的部位在今天早上起床之后还被进入了一次，使用过度导致那儿的媚肉直到现在都还红肿着有些外翻，却仍在Thor进入的时候乖顺的纠缠上来，一下下的吮着闯入者。  
“Loki你下边可……真是热情。”Thor感受着指尖细腻柔软的触感，不由得指节勾起更恶劣的玩弄内壁，放肆的掐上敏感点，“这么湿，这么软……你说，我要是直接捅进去怎么样？”敏感点被袭击的Loki整个人不由得都紧绷了起来，他掐在Thor肩上的手狠狠用力，“有种……你可以试试看，就你那破玩意儿……啊！”  
他没想到，Thor真的会这么疯狂，真的会直接进来。“……疼。”Loki长大了嘴，吸了几口气后才勉强挤出了一个字。  
真的太疼了——无关Loki后头是否还湿软着，Thor实在是太大了。  
“很疼？”Thor凑到Loki耳边询问，安抚性的亲吻他敏感的耳朵，“放松点，你吃的下去的……对了，你说我什么破玩意儿来着？”  
这个死记仇的混账玩意！Loki一边放松身体一边愤愤得在心底骂人。“……没什么。”  
“可我听到了。”Thor感觉到Loki开始放松，缓缓的抽动起自己的家伙来，一点点的碾过内壁，“Loki，抬头看看这里。”  
“什……什么？”早已食髓知味的内壁贪婪的咬住了入侵的性器，快感袭来，Loki含混不清的询问。“抬头。”一只手扶住他下颚，把他的头抬了起来。Loki不明所以的看着周围——浩瀚深邃的星空宇宙，以及身下散发着光彩的彩虹桥。  
“看看这里，Loki，”他对上了Thor的眼睛，Thor正一边慢慢的操着他一边看着他。“你还记得，你在这里干过什么吗？”  
这……是要翻旧账吗？“我在这里干过什么吗？”Thor看他装着一副什么都不知道的样子不由得气笑了，腰上用力，性器狠狠顶上敏感点，“你干过什么？我当然知道你干过什么。”手掌嵌入臀瓣间的缝隙用力箍住半边软肉握在掌心把玩，“你想我怎么帮你回忆下呢，嗯？”  
“……好吧。”Loki识趣的认了，“我当初在彩虹桥上跟你打了一架。”Thor的动作突然开始大开大阖起来，一手掐在Loki腰上一手握着臀肉就往自己胯下撞。“哈……哈！”Loki这下子什么话都说不出来了，汹涌的快感如潮水般淹没了他。“不行……慢、慢一点……不、Thor、Thor……bro、brother！”  
“我想听的可不是这个，Loki。”Thor在又一次有力的顶撞后停止了动作，用力的把Loki按在怀里，直视着他翡翠色的眼眸。  
那双眸子一向来都很美，美的像是无云的澄澈碧空，又像是晴空下的一汪碧水，粼粼地潋滟着波光。  
“为什么要松手，Loki？”Thor盯着他，这个自己一直深爱的人啊……“为什么？你还缺我一个解释。”  
“……这没什么好解释的，不想再看见你，想放手就放手了。”Loki微微喘了口气，闷闷的说，“你能别问这个了吗？这种时候问这种问题，真的很扫兴啊，brother。”  
“不想再看见我？”Thor觉得自己冷静的有些过分，却也愤怒的有些过分。“那你后来干嘛了？现在在干嘛？”他伸手把怀里的人按在坚硬的彩虹桥面上逼问，“被一个不想再看见的人艹吗？”  
“要不要试试更刺激的，嗯？”Thor一边咬他一边说，“我不太清楚Heimdall的容忍度有多高……不过我确实是提前计划好的。”  
“……疯子！”Loki有些不敢置信，“Thor，你真是疯了！”他实在没想到自家兄长居然有朝一日会干出这种出格的事。  
要知道在之前，这种又疯狂又恶趣味的事，应该是自己的专利。  
撕裂般的疼痛从自己前段传来，Loki一瞬间尖叫出声，却又被痛的消了音。  
银色的，表面带着小疙瘩的细长金属棒没入了小Loki顶端的小口，泌着液体的私处被强行撑开进入，带着疣突的表面摩擦着尿道的嫩肉，疼得像是直接伤在了灵魂上，却又带着异样的快感，仿佛电流蹿过阴茎。那实在是太深了——Loki觉得自己差不多都要软了，可罪魁祸首却是一副熟视无睹的样子，任他湿着眼睛喊疼也不肯放过他，一寸寸把异物直捅到底。  
得，现在是真的软了。Loki这么想着，不仅仅是小Loki，他整个人都疼得软了不想动，“要坏了……”话都说的有气无力的。  
“疼？一个教训而已。放心，不会出问题。” Thor倒是云淡风轻，但Loki知道现在的Thor就像是一片海洋，全是狂风暴雨到来前的平静，实际上盈满了山雨欲来风满楼的危险气息。 “不过，你要是再不乖些，我可真担心我真会把你给玩坏。”  
Loki忍着疼咬着牙，“Brother，你的爱好可真是让我消受不起啊。”“喊brother也不会放过你。”Thor轻轻揉着小Loki，“挺兴奋的，看样子还能再来一轮？”他一边拽着金属棒一头慢慢抽拉，一边扶着他的腰磨着他的穴壁艹弄。“再说一句不想再看见我试试？”  
“哈……别、别这样……”Thor的动作算不上激烈，却都准确的蹭着他敏感点过去，习惯了大开大阖的性爱的内壁没经主人意思就不甘心的绞了上去，性器的主人却是铁了心肠不理不睬，隔靴搔痒般的玩弄简直要把Loki逼疯。  
突然他的动作恢复了往日的风格，粗大的性器几乎整根拔出又整根没入，重重的顶着Loki的敏感点，毫不留情的碾压内壁。  
Loki喊了出来。声调里隐约是高潮无法释放的痛苦悲泣。“不要了……”他昂着脖子，瞳孔散大双目失神，  
“不行。”Thor喘着气用力往里顶。“还想看见我吗？还要离开我吗？”  
“不要了……唔、不……不要！”Loki在高潮的边缘颤抖，用力摇头。“Bro...Thor...不要……”“这种时候讨饶的倒是快……”Thor一边用力一边低声喃喃，倒也没更怎么折磨身下人，只是继续让人被塞着前头挨艹，每一下重重的顶撞都稳准狠的隔着肠壁碾过他的前列腺，逼的Loki口里吐出更大的叫喘声。  
然后，Loki高潮了。  
被强制塞住尿道刺激前列腺带来的干性高潮快感绵长，Thor只觉得Loki的身子突然紧绷，后穴绞紧自己性器的同时是Loki的一声尖叫，叫到一半便被快感掐了后半段，激的Thor也爽了好一会，差点就这样泄在里面。  
“Loki？”金发的神袛试探性的询问，诡计之神却双眼放空仍沉浸在高潮的馀醖里，一双眼睛里隐约有泪水。Thor低头亲吻他眉梢眼角，舌尖拭去那些水汽，安静的等他缓过神来。  
金属棒被缓缓抽出，透明的液体一点点渗出来。“唔……”Loki蜷在Thor怀里，有一分难得的乖巧，温热的大掌在他背脊上安抚性的滑动。  
“……继续。”过了一会Loki突然开口，“你继续。”Thor怔愣了两秒，笑了，“乐意之至。”  
肉体交合，水声淫靡。比起之前Loki放开了不少。毕竟在彩虹桥上做爱这种事一个人完不成，要死一起死，要丢人一起丢人。  
谁怕谁呢，诡计之神这么想。  
Loki湿着眼睛看兄长，伸出手缠住Thor脖颈，把彼此拉近的同时凑到他耳边：“Thor……”  
主动权变化，角色转换，这是赤裸裸的引诱。诡计之神展露出了本相。  
Thor发出一声难以压抑的叫吼，有力的大掌在Loki的腿根掐出了隐约的青紫。Loki吃痛，却被疼痛刺激的两眼发红。  
疯狂的性爱，原始的交媾。二人变换着姿势在连接九界的彩虹桥上翻滚，星光和彩虹桥的辉光落在他们赤裸的身体上。  
Thor一边压着Loki在他后穴里抽插，一边用手去抚摸Loki的性器。已经经历过一次高潮的性器在之前的惩罚中并未尽兴，只稍经挑逗便又精神起来。但雷电之神并不满足于此，他握着柱身上下撸动，时而玩弄囊带按压会阴，时而按住顶端抠弄铃口。神力调动，电流从Thor指端流出，Loki尖叫着差点没把光滑的彩虹桥面抠出印子。  
电击的滋味并不好受，麻木，紧接着是刺痛，Loki因疼痛而不断战栗，却也被压榨出了更多的快感。  
疼痛是带刺的荆棘，不由分说缠绕住他的四肢，他赤裸的身体，他不曾袒露的那颗心，裹缠着他整个人，拖进欲望的泥潭，关进一个以爱命名的囚牢。  
他想，他这辈子，怕真是要栽在这个兄长身上了。  
无论身心。  
敏感的臀尖上突然挨了一巴掌，不重，却也不算轻，“在想什么？”Thor发现了他的走神，陷在情欲中的雷神声音微微有些低哑，对Loki来说又是该死的刺激。  
Loki低低呜了一声，“想你……”声音很小，但是Thor听见了。Loki只觉得身体里的异物隐约是又大了一圈，紧接着便是更激烈的狂风暴雨。Thor身体后仰，把Loki抱了起来放在自己腿上，骑乘的姿势让Thor插的更深了。Loki发出一声短促的叫喊又被Thor狂乱的吻堵住嘴唇，舌头缠绕在一起辗转于彼此的唇齿之间，淫靡又动情。  
Loki的性器伴着Thor的动作一下下蹭在兄长和自己的小腹上，Thor的手掌却是抓着Loki的臀瓣不断揉捏拍打，疼痛和快感交织，把Loki逼的只想要更多。  
“那里……那里……摸一下、哈……”他喘着气提出要求，Thor正低着头凑在他胸前啃咬他乳头，在胸口的紧实肌体上留下艳丽的咬痕。  
听到他要求的兄长没有应允，只是细密的亲吻着怀里的恋人，“不，Loki……等我一起好吗，再试试用后面……”Thor一手托着Loki的臀部辅助抽插，一手亲昵的抚摸Loki的脸颊，带着珍视和柔情。  
Loki绞了一下后穴，“不行的、那样……”他想起后穴高潮带来的快感不禁打了个寒颤，轻微的颤抖收缩又给Thor的阴茎带来了更多不一样的体验。  
“可以的。”Thor笃定道，Loki的叫声在加快的抽插节奏和加大的力度中不由得拔高，他被Thor抓着手放在自己小腹上，“这里，Loki…感受到了吗，里面的…”Loki掌下是自己腹部柔韧的肌肉，隔着这层屏障亦能清楚的感受到里面粗大的性器正不断抽插，在小腹上一下下的撑出小小的隆起弧度。  
“哈……”Loki只觉得自己被金发的兄长钉死在了阴茎上。粗大的性器在他身体里进出，劈开软肉碾着敏感点直直的捅进最深处，又配合着自己被托起来的动作退出到穴口，几乎整根拔出再整根没入，循环往复。  
没顶的快感撕碎了Loki的理智，下腹处的饱胀感却越发明显，隐隐给他带来了不好的预感。“好涨……”他在Thor身上动着身子，揉碎的喘息不断从他嘴里溢出。“什么？”Thor的头埋在他颈窝里亲吻，发出含混不清的问询。“这样不舒服吗？”他还以为Loki是后面被艹的狠了在冲他耍性子。  
Loki呜咽着摇头，“前面……前面好涨……Thor、Thor……摸摸我、呜……”“前面？”Thor怔了几秒思考Loki话语的含义，手却已经下意识按在身下人的小腹上。  
即使有后穴吞着性器的原因，那里也确实……有一点点鼓胀。“呜、……！”下腹被揉按，Loki发出了一声难耐的呻吟，“别、别按！”他下意识的绷紧身体，后穴再次收紧，却刚好遇上Thor的一次大力冲刺，硬挺的性器被咬在软肉里，电流倾泻而出，敏感点接受到更多刺激的一瞬间，Loki高潮了。  
Thor只觉得Loki后穴突然一紧，进出有些困难便瞅准了不算太深的敏感点攻击，再然后便是再次收紧，一股热流浇在龟头上，又痛又爽，刺激的他大吼一声强行破开痉挛的肠壁捅进最深的地方，全部射了进去。  
Loki潮吹了。后穴的肠液混杂着Thor射进去的精液被性器堵着只能一点点往外漏，更多的还是被堵在了甬道里。他的小腹微微鼓起，前头未经抚慰的性器却因为后穴抽插带来的高潮吐出了淅淅沥沥的精水，不算太稀的浊液一点一点的从铃口往外淌，不是射而且流，最后被淡黄色的透明液体取代。  
他在被插射的时侯失禁了，身体失去控制的感觉并不好受。Loki努力想要阻止液体从身体里流出，却是徒劳无功，反倒在收缩括约肌的同时获得了更多隐秘的轻微的难以言说的快感。“……呜。”他从鼻腔里发出一个模糊的音节，难堪的把自己的头藏进Thor脖颈里，低着头不肯和兄长对视。  
被高潮逼出了泪水的诡计之神只觉得失了面子，愤愤的拿Thor的肩膀磨牙，在上头狠狠地咬了好几口。只是这种程度的疼痛对于Thor来说又算得了什么？他搂紧了Loki的身子，手掌在Loki的脊背和臀部滑动抚摸，掌心的温度熨烫着肌肤，薄薄的茧子带着微微的粗糙感。  
感觉有点像中庭人撸猫。Thor迷迷糊糊的这么想，掰过他脑袋亲吻Loki的鼻尖和嘴唇，黏黏腻腻的一股劲儿把Loki都给粘进去了。  
Loki眯着眼睛享受Thor的亲吻爱抚，身体在残留的高潮余韵里格外敏感，时不时便微微战栗颤抖。  
Thor看着怀里难得乖顺的人，感觉Loki这副样子直戳到了自己心里头最柔软的地方。  
“嗯？”Loki突然被Thor向后放倒，脊背贴在了微凉的彩虹桥面上。他动了动身子，不满的掀起眼皮吐出一个问询的音节。  
然后Thor压了上来，Loki觉得自己的身体被他折成了一个惊人的弧度。他不满的动了动腰，有些不舒服。  
先前塞满了Loki后穴的性器在刚才的动作中已经滑了出来，带着淋淋水光半勃着翘在空中。Thor低下头去亲吻Loki一塌糊涂的下体，舌尖舔过失禁的前段，嘴唇抚慰柱身，“呜——别！”Loki的反应好似惊弓之鸟，“Thor……别舔！”  
Thor没听他的话，自顾自的亲吻舔吸，把那些乱七八糟一点点都清理干净。他抬起头想去亲吻Loki，却被无情的推开。恼羞成怒的人锤了他一拳：“滚去漱口！不然别亲我！”  
从某种意义上来说，Loki的洁癖还是很严重。他可以接受和Thor一起为彼此口交，但是刚才他失禁了而Thor……算了他接受度暂时还没到那个程度，一想到这些Loki简直羞恼的想从彩虹桥上跳下去。  
他堂堂火神、有着银舌头之称的诡计之神Loki，居然……  
要不是他刚才真的爽到了，爽的现在身体还有些发软，他真的很想杀了自己这个混账哥哥！  
Thor扶起浑身酸软的Loki，给他穿上上衣，趁机在胸口的肉粒上又咬了一小口，为此还被余怒未消新怒又起的弟弟狠敲后脑勺。他蹲下身捡起散落的衣物，却又偷偷握住了Loki精致的脚踝。  
Loki抬起眼懒懒盯了他几秒，遏制住了自己翻白眼的冲动。Thor大胆的顺着他小腿往上摸，又揉上他泛红微肿的臀肉。  
“嘶……”有点刺痛。Loki皱了皱眉。  
紧接着发生的事又刷新了Loki对自家这个兄长的认知。湿热柔软的物体，带着些许粗糙，滑过臀肉探进缝隙里舔平褶皱，微微红肿外翻的穴肉也被抚慰，那些被Thor射进去的白浊混着Loki自己分泌出的肠液正装不下似的往外溢出，被Thor灵活的用舌头卷进口腔里。  
Loki双腿发抖，差点站不住。  
然后他就真的没站稳，跌进了Thor怀里。  
一小块布料被Thor团成团塞进了Loki后穴里，被充分开拓的小穴猝不及防的就被堵住了出口——那是Loki的贴身衣物，丝绸的质地柔软光滑，可面对敏感穴壁而言还是有些过分的刺激。  
“Thor！”Loki简直想给他一耳光，最好把他这些乱七八糟的想法都扇出去！  
“帮你堵着点。”Thor趁人愤怒的快失了智的时候轻而易举的突破了先前Loki给他下的禁令——他吻上了他的唇，舌头伸了进去，带着彼此的味道与气息，强势的侵占了诡计之神的私有领地。“不然会流出来。我觉得你也不想。”  
Thor这么多年学会的对付Loki最有效的方法，大抵就是这么不要脸到底吧。

从彩虹桥上下来的时候他们碰到了Heimdall，Loki冷着一张脸面无表情，可惜牵着Thor瞬间收紧了一下的手还是出卖了诡计之神隐匿的担心与愤慨。  
Thor倒是面色如常，跟对方打了个招呼，就牵着Loki走了。  
Heimdall看了他们俩一眼，“神王在大殿等你们。”  
“谢谢。”Thor颔首示意自己知道了，Loki则恰到好处的露出一个礼貌的微笑。

在大殿见过Odin之后，Loki和Thor并肩往回走。Thor不着痕迹的把手往Loki腰上揽，远远看上去倒像真是一对亲密的好兄弟。  
实际上Loki因为Thor最后的所作所为，忍得辛苦。  
跟Odin的对话算不上什么虚与委蛇，只是跟先前似的日常，可奈何对手太强大队友靠不住，Loki真的是生怕被看出一丁点儿不对劲。  
这边Loki还在思考着有没有什么办法甩开自己身旁这个总是能令自己失态的兄长眼不见心不烦，那边的Thor已经又不老实的开始揩油。  
他情不自禁的手掌下移放在Loki臀上。皮质的猎装把Loki包裹的严严实实，却掩盖不了那份隆起的曲线和弧度。  
更何况就在不久之前他还亲自把那些遮掩的布料全都扒了下来，在一番情事过后又一件件亲自帮他穿了上去！  
Loki弯腰鞠躬的时候他盯着对方后背，满脑子都是人之前赤裸的时候的样子；他想象着Loki红肿的小穴里含着自己的精液又被布料堵住出口，丝绸一点点摩擦那敏感的内壁……  
诸神在上！Thor觉得自己要硬了。  
Thor连忙打住自己的想法，一方面由于这些肮脏的念头觉得自己不要脸，另一方面又想着能不能再亲眼看看Loki的身子。  
Thor觉得自己要分裂了，手却已经下意识的有了动作。  
Loki在被反复踩踏底线之后彻底爆发，落在Thor眼里却像是一只炸毛了的猫。他甩开Thor的手一把揪住Thor领口，咬牙切齿的念出他名字，“Thor，你想死是吧？”  
“……你舍不得的。”被抓包的雷神轻咳一声有些尴尬，“你舍得的话，八岁那年就这么干了。”  
最后Loki冷哼一声，放开了他，自顾自走了。  
意识到自己可能玩脱了的Thor赶忙追上去从后面搂住了他，“我想……跟父亲坦白。”  
“坦白个什么？”Loki没好气的回答，“没想到啊，堂堂雷霆之神貌似还做了什么坏事？”  
“你。”他轻声纠正，“你不是什么坏事。”  
微光穿过阿斯加德走廊廊柱间的空隙，落在他们身上。  
他们曾经意见相左，亦曾并肩战斗。  
他们曾经决裂，亦曾相爱。  
他们穿过漫漫长夜，经历了无数人和事，最终站在这里。  
站在一起。  
“母亲会祝福我们的。”这是诡计之神的回答。

微光落在彼此身上。

 

一个小剧场：  
Thor：Heimdall，我想请你帮一个忙。  
Heimdall：？？？  
Thor：我和Loki吵架了，我想带他去彩虹桥，和他……嗯，就是那种，我想跟他……有一段兄弟专属的时间。  
Heimdall：好的。  
Thor：那麻烦你别看。  
Heimdall：……

至于Thor之前想跟Loki翻的旧账，现在又有谁关心呢？


End file.
